Domination
by 53N0
Summary: One change, one person snapping a bit too soon could change history forever. One group rebelling against their oppressor in a world who's peace was balanced carefully, would spark war worldwide with the prize being everything. Fortunately or unfortunately, a demigod decided this would be the perfect place to get entertained.
1. Prologue

A small group of armed men and woman stood in the desert, cloaked in brown garbs to keep the heat at bay. Their leader, a male with spiky blond hair cringed at the sole woman standing a few dozen meters away from them.

She was fair-skinned and had pupil-less brown eyes, with green hair that she tied in a bun atop her head held by a needle running through it. She had two orange bangs framing each side of her face, one short and one long. Her attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

"…Shit. It had to be her didn't it?" He asked himself.

"Sir, what do we do?" His subordinate asked as spheres of white fire surrounded by pinkish glows began forming around the woman.

He turned his head to him, "Retreat and get some damn reinforcements." He answered.

"…Do you have the time to?" The woman across from them asked. The orbs around her completely forming and arcing lazily about her.

The leader picks up his twin swords, two katana, one with a black blade that was slightly thicker than the norm and the other with a blue blade that was thinner. "It's either me or them…go."

"Sir-!?" His subordinates exclaimed.

"I might not be a Jōnin but I'm pulling rank! Go!" He ordered. His few subordinates, after their recent leader died, hesitated before running off.

"…You've changed over the last year. You hold yourself much differently than that boy I nearly killed over a year ago." The woman stated while holding her arms out, a single orb forming before her open hands.

"…I'll skip the details and say the one thing I can…shit happens." He tensed.

"Hmm. I suppose so." She reached her arms out to her sides, the orb before her hands splitting into two. After a tense moment she shot her hands forward and the two orbs shot at him.

He ducked under one and sliced the other with his broader sword, then charged at her. The four original orbs to form around her shot towards him and he was only barely able to dodge over them, he was tired from all the recent fighting. It was bad enough that he had already had to face another Jōnin today, never-mind this elite. As he continued his charge the orbs were already on him again, dancing around him and making him waste even more energy to merely keep himself from being burnt to a crisp.

His opponent suddenly held up a hand as an orb formed over it, before shooting at him. Then she began to contract the fingers of her hand wildly. The orbs just as suddenly began thrashing around him, erratically halting and continuing their movement in a pattern he couldn't predict.. He could only dodge the orbs and hope he could get reinforcements, otherwise he would die. Another orb joined them followed by another, and another, and yet another until there were a full ten orbs and both of his opponents hands had their fingers gripping and releasing the air. Oddly enough they now both faced each other.

Ah, a game of mid-range wildcards? So be it. With a simple flicker of energy his weapons vanished in twin columns of smoke. Not having to worry about his more precious weapons being damaged he reached into his cloak with both hands, not a moment later he brought his hands out and threw them to his sides launching the same number of knives as his opponent had orbs. The knives suddenly began leaking water and the moment some passed through the orbs the later weapons dissipated.

"…You've planned for this." The woman said as her orbs floated back to her. A nod was the reply of the male. "Then I'll end you before you could fight back." She stated, raising both hands over her head where her orbs began floating in a circle.

The male raised a brow but as the orbs began circling faster and faster overhead he found his cloak as less of a defense against heat and more of a sauna. Immediately removing the cloak he began panting harshly, soon the orbs were spinning so fast that all he could see was a singular circle of fire in the air.

Then something jumped from one side of the circle to another, leaving a streak of fire in its wake. It was soon followed by another and another until an orb had formed. "This is complete bullshit." He muttered.

"Too bad, you had such potential." The woman remarked before bringing both hands down, the massive orb following suit in his direction. The last thing he heard before passing out via heat-stroke was the sound of rushing water.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki a boy of a tender ten years of age was sitting on a swing outside of the Ninja Academy, he was scowling. Why? Because of a fault of his, he wasn't very smart and so he wasn't good at magic. The gift given by…some guy who's name he didn't bother to remember…to the world!

There were five, seven actually, basic elements of magic: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Fire. The other two's original forms were lost but they were replaced by illusion and healing magic of today, they were Dark and Light magic respectively. There were other more complicated magics but he had enough trouble with the basics that he couldn't be bothered learning them.

There were also the mysterious Bijū, beings made of massive amounts of pure magic energy. They were so strong that they could destroy entire mountains. The strongest, the Kyūbi, was able to cause natural disasters with nothing but a flick of a tail and its skill in magic. The only branch of magic Kyūbi wasn't known to be able to use is Lightning for some unknown reason. That was made up for by the Hachibi who excelled in Lightning magic.

The only things known about the Bijū other than their obvious skills with magic was that they could only be sealed. The Ichibi, Nibi, and Sanbi could be sealed into objects but the others couldn't and had to be sealed into children.

"Naruto." A firm voice greeted. Looking over his shoulder he saw a purple-haired Anbu standing over him. She wore average Anbu clothing without the armor, but the sword on clear display over her shoulder would keep someone from trying anything.

She was his bodyguard, had been for as long as he could remember. She was also Konoha's greatest swords-woman, she beat even their greatest swordsman, a fact she took pride in.

"Hello kitty." He greeted, using the name he gave her when he was three.

"Cat, Naruto. I am Anbu Cat." She insisted.

The boy shrugged. "You'll always be Miss Kitty to me." He dismissed.

The Anbu sighed. "Alright then Naruto, it's time to go."

Naruto sighed as well. "Just a bit longer, I want to be alone a bit longer." 'Kitty' hesitated for a bit before nodding and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Shaking his head Naruto thought about what he had going for him. The only things he had going for him was his strength and agility. He was once referred to a person named Die or Guy or something like that but with that type of name he doubted he'd get much training done. He wanted to learn from his Anbu guard 'Kitty' but he wasn't really sure. Her style was good for one-handed and his strengths but he wanted to use two swords, it seemed way cooler despite probably being harder.

He should also learn some techniques as well, he was good with those. Techniques were magic being poured into a weapon or the body a certain way and unleashing it, they were generally used by Samurai or more physical soldiers but he was sort of good with them since they mostly relied on strength. Maybe he could just learn the basics of using a sword and work his way through on his own? Yeah, it'd be good since he wouldn't have to stick to something definite and could just pop a technique out of nowhere.

Magic, a weakness of his that relied on intelligence to understand a Spell, create the Spell with magic, and control it.

Techniques, a strength of his that relied on physical prowess and magic reserves.

Sadly there was still a drawback, Techniques were channeled through either a weapon or the body and with his low pain-tolerance he couldn't use his fists. It, again, led him to want to learn to use swords from his guard but that wasn't so easy. She was better with Spells and couldn't do much more than the basics of Techniques.

Honestly if she specialized in Techniques she could probably be better, he could just imagine how she would figure out how to use a Technique regarded to be only for spears with her sword. Sadly she was stuck with the basics and wouldn't be much help to him in that regard.

"Damn it." No one could help him in the village, it was a ninja village and they were typically part of the 'Mage' faction.

Funny how people who were good with Spells were part of the 'Mage' faction and those who were good with Techniques were part of the 'Warrior' faction. It was even funnier to see some Jōnin being idiots and calling each other by their factions like they were insults. Really, either faction was good but people thought that people in the opposite faction were either idiots or nerds.

The thought of what 'Kitty' would think when he announced wanting to be a 'Warrior' but put the thought to rest. It wasn't as if she were so stupid as to think she went wrong in raising him right?

XXX ? XXX

"Where did I go wrong?" Cat asked her fellow guard Dog. "I did my best to raise him since we were told to watch over him, so why? Why!?"

Dog placed a hand on his colleagues shoulder, "It's sad, I know. I was looking forward to teaching him too. Look at the bright side, you can at least teach him how to use a sword like you wanted." He tried to cheer her up.

Honestly he felt like punching a hole in the wall. His sensei's son didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps and he himself stopped using a sword a long, long time ago. He could barely use the basics still because honestly, who the fuck would for get the basics?

The most basic especially: **Double Strike**, using magic to increase your agility and strike twice before your enemy could respond. It was too simple for even the stupidest person to forget.

"I know but…he'll be one of _them_." Cat argued.

Dog sighed. "We should've seen this coming, he can't even use half of his reserves before _It_ starts trying to break out." He was actually surprised the boy hadn't found out about his burden yet. With two Anbu guards who both gave him magic when he neared half of his reserves, it was surprising he hadn't noticed yet.

Then again, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"…Yeah I guess, but still."

"It's his choice Cat, and it's a good one if you consider his limits." Dog said with extreme reluctance.

They were currently in the living room of said boy in the middle of the night. It was safe to talk normally because with how hard the kid slept they would be able to trash his house and he wouldn't wake up.

"…Fine." Cat conceded. She then looked towards the door to the boy's room. "So have you heard anything?"

"…If you're asking about Suna rebelling, no. If you're asking about the Daimyo, he's tense like the rest of them. He'll start trying to take over Wind Country the second he sees an opening." Dog answered. "It's not just him either, spies say that every Daimyo is tense. The second one tries to make a move for Wind Country every army will mobilize to take over another country."

"A Great War?" Cat asked hesitantly. "There hasn't been a Great War since the Warring Clans Era." She protested.

"I know, but something like this hasn't happened since then, hell it never happened before either." Dog agreed. "One hundred years of peace and we're starting a Great War again."

Cat stared at the door quietly. "…Do you think he'll make it as a Warrior? He might be able to give a good punch but he can't take one."

"He asked you for training didn't he? Just train him well and he'll be fine."

"You know what I'm talking about Dog. The second war is called he'll be told exactly _what_ is inside of him."

"…" Dog was silent for a long while before he spoke again. "He'll be fine. Even if he isn't and he gets angry he'll be fine. He isn't the type to let something like that stop him."

Cat didn't move for a second before nodding, she raised him better than that. Even if she was hardly over his age when she did she raised him better.

XXX Ninja Academy, next day XXX

Naruto was sitting in class with his head down, he could do the basic three Spells already he couldn't waste what space in his head he had left on learning useless crap like when the village was formed or why. He wasn't going to be some scholar or the Hokage who would want or need to know.

"Naruto pay attention!" His teacher, Iruka Umino, shouted at him.

"Why? I can do the basic three Spells and I don't want to fill my head with useless junk like what you're teaching." He had no illusions about not being stupid, so why lie to someone about it?

"Naruto, knowing the magic that the First specialized in is not useless!" Iruka argued.

"Can anyone else use it?"

Iruka blinked. "Well no but-"

"Then it's fucking useless." Naruto dismissed.

"I have to agree with him." Spoke his rival Sasuke Uchiha. "If we're never going to fight someone with the same magic then knowing its weaknesses is useless to us."

"See Sasuke knows what I'm talking about, besides, the only things the guy ever really did with it was make a forest and fight some weirdo Sasuke's family kicked out."

"Oh really?" Iruka asked. "Then how about knowing that it could restrain a Bijū?"

That got Naruto's attention. "What?"

"And that 'weirdo' was strong enough to put the Kyūbi itself under his illusion Spell?" Iruka pressed.

"That might be the Kyūbi being weak against Dark magic." Naruto excused getting everyone's attention. "It was supposed to be good with four of the main types of magic right? Then it could be bad or even weak against some."

"…It stands to reason." Iruka agreed. "Still, it was a momentous part of history and you should take the time to learn about it."

"Hold up, where'd you come up with that idea Naruto?" Another of his classmates, Shikamaru Nara, asked. "That isn't something that usually comes out of you're mouth."

Naruto looked at him oddly. "What? Haven't you ever heard of being good at something and sucking at what it's the opposite of? Well, the Kyūbi is good at four out of seven magics so it should suck at the rest." It was something even an idiot like him could understand.

Shikamaru stared at him for a while before nodding, it was basic logic but that in and of itself was what Mages would usually ignore, especially when it came to the Bijū. Such things weren't human so they shouldn't be bound by human laws. Naruto thinking of them like people was ridiculous, but it pointed out that even they had to obey certain laws.

Naruto's stupid way of thinking trumped even his families best by using simpler logic several steps behind theirs. It just went to show how powerful a simple mind can be. While they had thought up dozens of different theories why the Kyūbi was susceptible to illusions he thought about the improbable simple reason.

Maybe he should spend some time with Naruto? No, he had Choji for simpler thinking. It was mean, yes, but it was true.

XXX ? XXX

"Boring, boring boring." A white-haired boy in his late teens grumbled while walking across a hall filled with dead bodies and absentmindedly crushing skulls as he went. He was skinny but not more than any other teenager who didn't work out. His teeth were like a sharks and underneath his left eye was a blue mark. His attire was simple: a purple, sleeveless button up shirt with white X-shaped buttons, and blue pants. Besides that were two arm-like objects with three 'fingers' floating near of their bottoms hovering over his actual arms that were stuffed in his pockets.

"Rivers of blood…mountains of flesh…it's just so fucking boring now!" He cursed as he trudged through the desolated land around him. Why wasn't Hell fun anymore!? Sure he'd spent hundreds of years just killing people over and over again in here but that was too quick!

Maybe he should check on how his new little sister was doing? She was getting around her late teens now, a bit old to call 'new' but they're demigods, she was new until she'd lived a century. "Nah, she'd cramp my style. Lets see what dad's been up to the last few years!"

He waved a hand and a transparent, bluish-white screen opened before him. Ah, he loved the technology of that one world, Earth? Yeah, he wouldn't be manipulating any retards to start another holocaust there anytime soon.

"Hmm? Some retard actually summoned dad!?" He chuckled. "Oh that's fucking rich! -And he willingly sacrificed his soul too?!" He asked incredulously.

What the fuck was that about? Pressing a finger on the screen information detailing the event one piece in particular stood out. A piece of his father's infinite power had been put into a boy to work on a seal.

And let the games begin.

"…Wait." A grin made its way to his face. "A game? I always wanted to make one of those, it can't be complicated like those computer RPGs though, I don't wanna watch the kid try to figure out that bullshit. Maybe like Pokémon? Yeah…"

A chuckle escaped him, an menacing chuckle that told of amusement. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna milk this shit for all it's worth. One won't be enough though…" He pressed the screen at random intervals, his grin steadily dropping into a scowl of irritation. "What the fuck!? All this shit is too regular for that world! Dad or even aunt-"

He stopped as he found something, something related to the boy that brought a massive grin to his face. "A set of nine things to watch…this is gonna be fun…this is gonna be very fun."

"Gaara Sabaku, Ichibi. Yugito Nii, Nibi. Yagura, Sanbi. Roshi, Yonbi. Han, Gobi. Utakata, Rokubi. Fū, Nanabi. Kirabi, Hachibi. Naruto Uzumaki, Kyūbi." He grinned as he listed his new pieces of entertainment. "Level cap…a hundred. They probably won't make it past that with their short little human lives."

He began to plot his game's basics. He wouldn't be doing them any favors so he wouldn't be giving them any 'missions' to reward them for…okay some basics like a World Map were in order but just a map. He hated RPGs that had too many stats so this would only have…"Twelve." He decided. Any more than that and he'd get irritated trying to figure out how they work, any less and he'd feel stupid.

So much to plan, so little time.

* * *

**Obviously, it's AU. It's going to be a 'Naruto's life is a game' thing. Not so obviously, it's actually a triple crossover. Soul Nomad is going to be pretty much just Gig as Death's son, elements from the game, and specials.**

**As stated Gig won't be doing anyone favors either, he'll just give them a map, a basic overview of the game, and tell them to fuck off and figure out the rest themselves. The other, and main, game being crossovered will be just the game's mechanics (with some tweaking for realism), attacks, and elements for a while but naruto will eventually be going there.**

**To get it out of the way now, Naruto isn't stupid. In a world of people using Spells they would all be pretty smart, naruto is a person of normal intelligence which just falls short here.**


	2. Interlude

Naruto was standing in an empty training field with his guard, Cat. In his right hand was a bokken he would use to train, he wouldn't use both hands or his left hand until he had mastered what training he would get. If he did then he would either get too used to using both hands or he'd have to start over with his left hand.

"Alright Naruto, the first step in your training will be to test your skills and see what we have to work on." Cat explained, "So hit me, and don't hold back."

Naruto raised a brow but nodded and brought his hand up, gripping the bokken tightly, and swinging down. Cat blocked it easily enough, she's a damn Anbu for Bijū sakes. Just a quick repositioning of her own bokken into a horizontal hold was enough.

Cat frowned. "Good…for someone your age. I doubt you'd leave anyone above a fresh Gennin with more than a small bruise though." She paused. "Why did you only use one hand?"

"I want to learn to use two swords. It'd be easier to learn to use one with two hands holding it, so I decided to use just one hand since its harder." Naruto answered honestly.

Cat nodded. It would be good for him to learn to use two swords, he would rely on spells less and if she taught him to deflect rather than block against attacks then his potential doubled. The problem most Warriors was they died too early to learn that they should deflect some attacks. Then when they fight someone stronger than them physically later, they automatically block and get themselves hurt.

"Then never block. Deflect." Cat advised. "Strike me."

Naruto didn't hesitate and did so, before he could even get close Cat had smashed his bokken with her own and sent it away from her. As his sailed towards the ground beside her, her own shot out and it's tip was poised to slit his throat, had it been a real blade.

"Whoa." Naruto muttered in awe, staring at the bokken pointed at his neck in amazement. He hadn't even seen her move. He barely realized she had when his bokken jerked to the side and he felt something poking his neck.

Cat smirked behind her mask. "Remember to deflect your opponents weapons, if you cannot deflect them completely then move out of the way enough for it to miss. Then strike."

"Right." Naruto agreed. "Deflect and dodge, then strike."

Cat smirked a bit wider. Her bokken was suddenly being swung down over his head.

Naruto had failed to register the movement again and was hit harshly. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Don't forget that we need to train your senses, if you can't see me moving then you won't see a faster enemy moving. Sight, hearing, even smell, in some cases, could tell you where an attack is coming from or where an enemy is."

When she had been going through this training herself to watch over Naruto she had hardly been older he was today. Just a girl that was nearing her teens and who wanted to learn to use a sword. The more elite Anbu had beaten the hell out of her because she wasn't adequate at the time, they beat the mistakes out of her every single day. Maybe if she started beating the mistakes out of him early Naruto wouldn't have too many later.

"Ow, damn it." Naruto rubbed the growing lump on his head soothingly as he gave Cat his best glare. "Did you have to hit me though? You didn't even explain first!"

"Think of it as a lesson, every time you fail to see one of your own weaknesses I'll hit you. For every one you do see I won't." It would help him see his own weaknesses and correct them himself. It was something everyone learned, whether they fought or not, and the sooner he learned the better.

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms awkwardly with a huff, unused to holding a bokken while he did so. "I know exactly what I suck at. I suck at magic so I'm learning to use a sword instead." He paused and turned his head away. "It's not like I'm going to have to fight anyone dangerous for a while anyway."

Cat almost laughed at that. It would've been a hollow, mirthless laugh because if he knew the truth about himself then he'd know…he would always be facing stronger opponents, regardless if he would die or not.

Such was the duty of a Jinchuriki. To die for their village no matter how little they cared for said Jinchuriki, or how bad they treated them. The second was entirely optional for a Kage, to decide whether they would keep the Jinchuriki guarded or even tell the populous about their situation.

It was her honest opinion that the Third Hokage was an idiot, he trusted the village to think of Naruto as a hero mere hours after their home was wrecked by the Bijū sealed within him. Luckily the man was smart enough to order Naruto a guard but he was more foolish by thinking Naruto would be accepted by anyone but a rare few.

Civilians and their children hated and ignored him for the most part, either by knowledge or example. Ninja stayed away, thinking of him as the time-bomb he damn well was with such a horribly weak seal that was tearing at the seems. The Hokage ordered clans to stay away from him too, to keep them from swaying him into joining their clan through adoption, so he wouldn't get the chance to become friends with the few people who might've accepted him.

"Cat…! Cat! Wake up!" Naruto yelled at his guard. He had been yelling at her for a while already but she wouldn't respond. Unknown to him she was lost in her own little world. Unfortunately for him she was still instinctually aware of her surroundings, so when he raised his bokken and swung it at her she responded as she would've with an enemy.

With deadly force.

Cat simply reacted, moving a leg forward as she turned her body to dodge by a wide margin, then she brought her foot back to hook her calf behind his legs. A bokken slammed into his face a mere instant afterwards and he was sent to the ground in a daze.

Cat raised her bokken into the air and brought it down with intent to kill her attacker, then she suddenly stopped mere inches away as she realized who she was attacking and where she was. She had been so far into her thoughts that she forgot what she was doing and who was near her.

"Sorry Naruto." She apologized embarrassedly. "I forgot where I was for a second."

Naruto didn't answer, the strike to the head had knocked him out before the bokken stopped touching his face. An instantaneous knock-out…and his nose was bleeding.

"…Shit!" Cat cursed lowly, Dog would have her head for this. With a resigned sigh she picked the boy, along with his bokken, up and began weaving her Spell Power to travel to his small apartment.

Dog was going to kill her when he found out…if he found out. _Just hide the evidence. _She thought. It would be simple to heal Naruto and make him promise not to tell Dog.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the back of the academy alone, it had been a few months since he began training with Cat to use a sword and because he was so focused he forgot to train with throwing weapons too. Which is why he failed his mock-exam in that subject today.

Holding a handful of kunai in his right hand he weighed it, then tipped his hand to each side to check which side they leaned to. The first and third both leaned left while the second and fourth leaned right. A quick second weighing and he pulled his arm back across his chest, he waited until the wind stopped before throwing them.

"Damn it." He cursed as he, yet again, missed the center target with all kunai. Not one made it passed the outer rim of the red and white target.

_What's wrong with me?_ He wondered. _I'm not that bad, I'm not the best but I'm not _that _bad._

A moment later a needle shot by his ear and straight into the bullseye. "You retarded or somethin'? You're supposed to start with one and move up to multiple kunai when you're better." A voice drawled.

Naruto turned around to see a man with brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. On top of his head was a bandana-like forehead protector indicating he was a ninja of Konoha. He wore the standard jōnin outfit as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked rudely. It was reasonable to him, the guy threw a fucking senbon right passed his ear! What if it hit him?!

"Genma." The man answered lazily. "Now throw a single kunai at the target."

Naruto wondered if he could just ignore the man but inwardly shook his head, the guy might become his Sensei when he graduated and he didn't want to be on his bad side if that happened. "Fine." He replied, reaching into the pouch on his right leg and retrieving a single kunai.

After going through the motions again Naruto threw the kunai and it struck just off of the bullseye. "Keep doing that until you hit the bullseye, then add another and stay like that until you hit just off with the second one. Repeat 'til you can hit near the bullseye with all of 'em." Genma instructed.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto said awkwardly. Having an actual training plan beyond 'throw until you get it right' meant that he would get more training done faster. The extra method of training would make him a lot more accurate too.

"It's nothin' kid, just giving you some advice so you don't cut me up when you're in the field." The man waved off as he turned around and began walking away.

"Keep it up kid!" He called back.

"I will!" Naruto answered with his own call. He didn't bother to turn back because he heard the man's footsteps getting farther and father away. He just started getting his kunai from the floor and target before beginning again.

XXX XXX

In a tree a small ways away Genma landed on a branch next to Dog, Cat was off-duty because of sickness today. "He's getting better already." Dog stated.

"No kidding." Genma replied while watching Naruto carefully. "The kid actually checks how the kunai are balanced before he throws them, it takes a little while extra but it'll help him hit more often."

"Yeah." Dog agreed. "In the field that could cost him his life, but if he keeps going like he is hell be able to just tell how they're balanced by then."

"…He still lacks range though." Dog added after a moment. "He should learn how to use a bow as well."

"A bow…?" Genma asked dryly. "Just who in this village actually uses bows? Even then, who would be willing to teach him?"

"No one, but you just gave him basic training for all ranged weapons Genma. He just has to do that with a bow and arrow to improve his skill with it."

Genma shrugged. If the guy wanted Naruto to learn how to use a bow then whatever, it wasn't really his problem. He already gave the kid something that might save his life one day.

* * *

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the two eternal gate guards of Konoha. They'd been on the job for years, no matter how begrudgingly, and everyone knew they'd stay there for years to come.

Izumo, the more responsible of the two was shaking his head exasperatedly. He had somewhat long, brown hair that reached down over his right eye. He wore his forehead protector like a bandana that kept his hair from falling over his face any more than it already did. He wore the standard Konoha uniform for Chūnin and all the equipment were kept clean in the correct pouches.

Kotetsu however, was shaking in fear. He had long and spiky black hair held out of his eyes only by his forehead protector, which like most normal ninja was kept as just that instead of a bandana. He also wore the standard Konoha Chūnin uniform but had an odd bandage running over his face. His uniform was slightly dirty from some…herbs…he had been using earlier.

_Shit!_ Kotetsu thought. _Did Izumo rat me out?! No, he wouldn't do that, not unless I was around his stuff when I was smoking. Was I? Shit, I can't remember!_

The reason for Kotetsu's thoughts was the Anbu, Cat, standing before them and staring straight at them. She stared, silent as a grave, until she reached out and grabbed them _both_ by the front of their shirts. She lifted them into the air and calmly spoke. "I am going on a mission, I will return in one week. The Hokage has placed Naruto under _your_ care until I return, if I hear from Dog that you two did anything wrong with Naruto, then I will hunt you down and cut off what makes you men. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal." The two stuttered out before being dropped roughly, it was then that they noticed another ninja, Hana Inuzuka, had taken their spot at the guard station.

"_Go._" Cat ground out at them.

Neither needed to be told twice as they immediately set off towards their new charge's apartment. Cat and Hana watched them run off until they were out of sight before the Anbu turned to the Chūnin.

Hana was a pretty girl. She had long, brown hair tied into a ponytail with two strands framing her face, as well as the traditional Inuzuka fang tattoos on each cheek. She wore a more form-fitting version of the basic uniform with no pockets on the vest, which was slightly open to expose her cleavage. She also wore a skirt instead of the pants most male ninja chose.

"I'll report anything that happened when you return." The Chūnin said while taking out a coin and beginning to flip it in the air.

Cat nodded before rushing away from the gate, eager to get her job done and return home.

When Cat was finally out of hearing distance Hana sighed and muttered, "You'd think she was the kids mom with how she acts."

XXX XXX

Izumo and Kotetsu panted as they arrived before Naruto's apartment complex. They had run halfway across the village to get here and having done so in mere minutes, despite their years pretty much off-duty due to guarding the gate, was something to be impressed by.

Dog whistled as they were bent over taking gasps of air. "That was pretty fast, Cat just left a few minutes ago after she explained. You couldn't have taken more than five minutes to do that if you take away how fast she goes and threat time."

Kotetsu, if he didn't use certain things that villagers and even the Kage himself didn't approve of, would of flipped the man off. He did use them though so he just needed a bit more soon.

Izumo however, didn't and as such he flipped him off.

"Fuck you." Izumo grounded out.

"Chill Izumo, it's not that bad." Kotetsu lectured, surprisingly to the two others present. "All we gotta do is watch this kid eat and sleep. It'll be a piece of cake."

"…So you two didn't hear." Dog began getting their attention. "Naruto trains hard. He won't be learning how to use a sword any better until Cat comes back, but he'll still be training in throwing kunai and whatever else he gets his hands on."

"…Correction." Kotetsu said with a roll of his eyes. "We gotta watch the kid eat, sleep, and throw kunai at a target."

Dog sighed. "Pretty much, also, there's some plants inside that he takes care of, try not to touch them."

"Sure sure." Kotetsu said as he walked towards the stairs leading up.

Izumo sighed as he walked forward after Kotetsu.

When the two finally made it up the stairs and to the door they knocked. A few seconds later they hears steps heading toward the door before it was opened by none other than the boy they were looking after.

"…Are you two the guys that are supposed to look after me until Kitty comes back?" Naruto asked. The two Chūnin held in snickers at the name and nodded. Naruto gave them a once-over and raised a brow. "You don't look like much."

Izumo's eye twitched. This was going to be his entire week? "Shit."

Kotetsu laughed and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Trust me kid, were good enough." Thank whatever god there was, for the guy who first found the joys of-

* * *

The white-haired teen looked up suddenly, as if something that shouldn't have happened just happened. "…Did somebody just thank me?" He shrugged and returned to the rolled-up object in his hands. "Oh yeah, come to papa."

Damn, if didn't throw him off of his cruel game then he would smoke this stuff all day every day.

* * *

Naruto raised a brow at the man before him but shrugged. "Whatever. Come on in, I guess." He just found some weird book that Cat forgot to take with her and it was kind-of cool.

"Thanks." Kotetsu said as he walked in, again, followed by Izumo. After giving the apartment a look they sat down at the small table, Naruto was reading a book that he couldn't see the title of and Izumo was shaking oddly enough.

"…Fūinjutsu." Izumo muttered as he stared at the book with wide eyes.

"…Shit." Well there goes his easy week.

* * *

Naruto was standing in an open field a few feet across from Dog. Why? He didn't know, just that Dog wanted to give him something.

"What's up Dog? Why're we here?" He asked as he looked passed the man at a target not unlike the ones at the academy.

Dog smiled behind his mask. "Well since you decided to learn to use swords from Cat I decided I'd give you something to train in as well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, a moment later and in a plume of smoke a bow and quiver full of arrows were in his hands. "Here.

Naruto walked over and took the bow and quiver. They felt odd to him. "Couldn't you have gotten me something else? A lance, hell, even an axe!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I decided to give you some real range." Dog mock apologized. By the time he was done Naruto would either be grudgingly accepting the bow or eager to use it. "It's not like your kunai since it can shoot farther and needs more accuracy. Not many ninja use a bow either since its more common to just use Magic, it would be a real surprise in a battle."

Naruto began to think over the how's actual uses. If no one used it then it would be a surprise like Dog said, but no surprise lasts forever. One month, maybe two after he really stared using it well and people would make it a point to not let him use it. Still, if that did happen then he could use a sword and if people stayed too far for him to use a sword but too close to use the bow then he still had his kunai.

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto said with a smirk. Being a monster at all ranges would definitely make up for being a retard with magic.

"Good." Dog said, before stepping out of the way between Naruto and the target. "Now start practicing, I want to see you get a nice bullseye by the end of the month."

Naruto nodded and began notching the arrow. It wasn't a secret how to use a bow and arrow, it was just harder to use effectively than most other weapons. Wind resistance, air currents, gravity, and other things had to be taken into consideration. After a moment he let go of the arrow and it shot away…

…It landed a few feet short of the target though. "I think that this is gonna take a while." Naruto muttered.

"Take your time, you've still got a year before graduation to become good." Dog said.

Naruto had started training with swords a year ago and he was passable with them, he started with kunai seven months ago and he could make all but one kunai hit the target, then three months ago he started learning basic Fūinjutsu. It was hard to find time to train in so many subjects as a normal kid but Naruto wasn't normal.

Naruto didn't have any friends so he had his entire day free after the academy let out, he was also an Uzumaki so he could learn Fūinjutsu better than most. It would still take years before he would be able to call himself a master though. Naruto also didn't need to learn magic since he wasn't adept with it and couldn't use enough Spell Power to make it useful.

That last reason also crippled Naruto's battle prowess enough that he needed to do this. In a world full of people who could use the arcane arts you are either strong enough with them to match everyone else or you die. Naruto needed to learn all of this just to have a chance at living through the war to come.

* * *

**Damn…that was hard as hell to do without just time-skipping to when the war starts. Since I didn't want to do that these are a bunch of smaller time-skips to show what Naruto's training will be, as well as his main ways of fighting, he'll have magic eventually but not right now.**

**Next chapter the war starts and Naruto is told about his status as a Jinchuriki, among a other things. It's mainly going to be Naruto thinking about that and then a time-skip to when he graduates and Gig starts the game!**


	3. Anger

Naruto was laying down on his bed, he was bored out of his mind. He would train in using kunai accurately but he'd already been able to throw four from his hand and land them all near the bullseye. He couldn't train with a bow because without Dog he couldn't go to the Training Ground.

His sword lessons with Cat were actually cut short earlier when another Anbu arrived and whispered something in her ear, it must've been important since she rushed him home. Ninja were scrambling too from what he saw out his window. Hopefully it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

*Knock* "Naruto, can you come out here? I need to talk to you." Cat said from behind the door.

Naruto sat up and got off of his bed. "Sure." He answered as he opened the door and left the room.

Dog and Cat were both in the living room, but they were different. They had a serious air around them that was even more pronounced than usual…he could already tell that something happened.

"What's going on?"

Cat stepped forward and crouched to be eye-level with him. "Naruto, you know how everyone has been tense lately?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the Suna rebellion was making everyone worried about war right?"

Cat looked over her shoulder at Dog who nodded, she then turned back to Naruto. "Well that's it, war has been called and Dog and I have to go fight." She explained.

"You're leaving…" Naruto muttered sadly while looking between his two parental-figures. He didn't want them to go but they had to, it was their duty as ninja, the same as it would be for him when he became one.

Cat nodded. "Yes. We're leaving…but the Hokage ordered us to tell you something before we leave."

"What?"

Cat stood and stepped back, Dog stepping forward in her place. "Naruto, you are a Jinchuriki."

"…Im a what?" Naruto asked. The Academy never taught them about what Jinchuriki were so he was stumped worse than normal.

Dog took a deep breath to keep himself composed as he explained. "A Jinchuriki as a person who had a Bijū sealed into them as an infant, you contain the Kyūbi, the strongest Bijū. It was sealed into you by the fourth Hokage when it attacked on the night you were born."

The revelation hit Naruto hard, the air inside left his lungs from his shock. "W-what? But that's-!"

Cat stepped forward. "Naruto, have you ever wondered why we are always protecting you? Why no one talks to you? Why the populace never look directly at you?" If she had to break Naruto's innocence she would do it in a way that would really fuck over the Hokage. "It was announced the day after the attack by the Hokage, thinking that you would be treated like a hero. It didn't happen and instead the people rioted."

The only things that the Hokage had actually explained about Naruto's seal was that it was made by Death and the fourth's power, and that the Kyūbi was now permanently bound to him.

It was literally the _worst_ possible thing to tell people who had just lost family, friends, and possibly their homes. It didn't even take two minutes before people were calling for Naruto's death as an infant.

"The Hokage…is he stupid?! Everyone hates the Kyūbi and he thought telling them that would make me a fucking hero?!" Naruto raged. "What kind of retard tells that to people who were just mauled by it?!"

Dog didn't appreciate Naruto talking so badly about the Hokage but he had to agree, it was very stupid on the Hokage's part to have done that. "While I agree that it was a, like you said, retarded decision, the Hokage was just doing what he thought was best for you."

"Fuck him then! I don't want him to if he's just trying to get me killed!"

_Okay that might not have been the best choice of words._ Dog thought.

_Dumbass._ Cat thought while face-palming. "Stick to reading soft-core porn, Dog." She ordered before looking straight into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, while we're gone, try to make some friends. Okay?"

Naruto scowled and turned his head away. "No, they don't like me so I won't like them."

"They don't know any better, they're just following what their parents do." Cat argued. "The Hokage might have screwed up when he told the village about your status as a Jinchuriki but he made a law so that no one can talk about it."

"So they just hate me because their parents do? Then what makes you think they'll want to be friends with me when their friends hate me too?" Naruto asked.

Cat didn't have an answer to that, and neither did Dog. With a sigh, Cat placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just, try Naruto. Just try."

"No." Naruto still refused. If they didn't want to be friends because of reasons they didn't even have then fuck them.

Cat sighed one las time before turning to Dog and walking towards the door, "We're going now Naruto, hopefully we'll make it back."

Naruto didn't pay attention as his guards left and closed the door behind them, too wound up in his own whirling thoughts as he walked towards his room. _I don't get it…why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

As he sat on, they lay on his bed his thoughts scrambled for answers he wasn't given. _What gave that bastard the right to put the fox in me? Because I'm an orphan? I should've had parents at the time!_

A thought struck him. _What if the bastard just took me? The old fucker that's in charge is a complete bastard so why would his replacement be any different?_ He scowled. _Fuck the Hokage, fuck all of them._

His thoughts suddenly turned to his guards, the ones who protected him and raised him. _They never told me…hey probably don't even care about me. Orders are orders after all._ His mind flashed to his training before he scowled. _Training the Jinchuriki to fight for the village…fuckers._

He stopped thinking, if for nothin else then to calm down. Taking a calming breath he looked around the room for something, anything, to do. All he found was a single book that made his anger return even worse.

"Fūinjutsu…" He read aloud. _This is the shit that's keeping the fox in me…maybe if I learn enough I can find a way to get rid of it? _A grin spread across his face at that. Freedom from what fucked up his life.

He reached out for the book and opened it to the last page he had been reading. He would find out as much about the subject as possible and break the seal on himself.

XXX Academy XXX

Naruto scowled as he looked at the room around him, overnight the word of war finally breaking out flew through the village and the class he was in went from dozens, to just ten. There was him, some pink-haired civilian girl, and the seven clan heirs.

Also overnight, the Inuzuka heir suddenly wanted to be friends with him. Funny because it was the first day he didn't have Anbu guards anymore. _Fuck no, I'm not making friends with any of the retards this village has._

"Hey Naruto, what's got you brooding." Shikamaru drawled from the seat across the aisle from him.

Naruto turned a glare to the boy. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before returning to his usual position of laying his head on his arms. "Nothing."

Naruto clicked his teeth and returned his gaze to the front of the class. Iruka was actually shifting nervously, no doubt he knew what happened the previous day.

_The old bastard probably told him. _He thought while grinding his teeth. The old fuck just couldn't stop messing with his life apparently, he just kept on fucking it up even worse with every move he made.

Not even paying attention to the half-assed lecture Naruto took out his book on Fūinjutsu and began reading from where he left off the previous night. It was complicated and he couldn't understand half the stuff written down but it would all be worth learning when his plan was over.

* * *

The white-haired teen was scowling as he glared at the scattered papers before him, each one filled with notes and ideas. Most were complete crap and others were a little good. Such was the life of a writer he guessed, you have some good ideas and others are nice for a while before becoming complete crap in your eyes.

His problem right now though, was that he couldn't make his idea for a video-game world work. There were too many variables, too many ways the world could change while he was focused on his sources of entertainment. It was impossible to keep the game working and enjoy it with the entire world changing at the same pace.

_Damn…this is why I don't want to do any of that questing bullshit. Unless I want to freeze the entire world in one point in time and only let one certain area move, I can't keep it going, but if I do that then everyone will notice!_ He inwardly raged.

Why the hell couldn't this shit be easy?! If only time didn't move forward.

Wait… _Time…didn't aunt C have that old pool that shows how time is flowing?_ He looked through his notes while continuing. _If I could connect the game to that and make it so that it follows the flow of time then I wouldn't need to actually do any work!_

He stopped suddenly. _Still, if time jerks to the side all of the sudden then it might stop working. Maybe I'll just fix it as a 'patch'? _He grinned and nodded to himself.

"Alright…alright this is all coming together. Now where are those notes on Stats?" The game could not be stopped, he would have his entertainment!

Still, the last glance he had at his predicted-to-be main source of entertainment had given him a few laughs. Even if the game didn't work for some reason then just watching the little shit would be good enough.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street. It had been a few months since he learned about his secret and he had mostly calmed down. He was still going to go through with his plan, he still hated what was inside him, and he especially hated the fuckers who put him in his position in the first place, but he was calm for the most part.

There was only one real problem for his whole four months since. About a month after he was told, the old fucker that screwed him over actually had the balls to go to his apartment, walk in like he was his best fucking friend, and start some spiel about being sorry for what he did.

Did the fact that he had covered the man's entire house with fish blood not give him a hint that he didn't want anything to do with the man? It had been hard to get the materials for that message without the blood drying up. It was even harder to not get caught by the Anbu doing it.

He said and he would quote to all that asked, 'Get the fuck out of my apartment.'. It didn't matter that he was the Hokage, he fucked up his life.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of any thoughts of the old bastard. He was going to have a nice, relaxing day with nothing to bother him.

As he walked into a park he saw a kid on a bench. The kid was crying. With nothing better to do he walked up to the kid. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The kid looked up, he wasn't anything special. Brown hair, black eyes. A green shirt and brown pants. He sniffled. "My mom and dad left to fight in the war a few months ago…they aren't coming back." He muttered before breaking out into tears again.

Naruto flinched at that. The kid lost his parents. _Well that's a seal-tag I didn't want to step on._ He thought.

He idly wondered what it would be like if he were in the kids shoes, if he had a family only for it to be taken away because of war. _It would be pretty messed up I guess… _Man, he needed some therapy. He didn't care that the kid just lost his parents.

"Well, sorry to hear that kid. I'm an orphan since birth so I wouldn't really know how it feels, so all I can say is that you should be thankful you at least knew them." It was awkward, comforting someone you didn't care about for things you've never experienced before and don't know how to deal with.

Why was he doing this? Right, no one else was around to dump the kid on. He glared around in search on a ninja, Anbu, something that would get him off the hook. Sadly, there was nothing.

The kid just kept crying.

As much as he would probably hate himself for it later, he took a step back from the kid and started to walk away. The kid wasn't his responsibility and he had no clue how to help him. There was nothing he could do in the situation, so why try only to make things worse?

* * *

**Alright, well it didn't completely revolve around Naruto's reaction but it focused on what he was planning to do about it. Too bad he doesn't know a damn thing about Jinchuriki and what happens when their seals break.**

**The scene with that kid is going to have consequences later, it's actually pretty important so remember it. **

**The story actually got away from me with Naruto's anger, he's not some happy-go-lucky retard and has actual intelligence so he would obviously be pissed when he found out. Kakashi and Yugao not staying any longer is actually what's going to but her their relationship with him since he drew the wrong conclusion about their intentions and reasons for being there for him.**


	4. Temple-bull

Naruto sighed as he listened to one final lecture from Iruka Umino. It was graduation day, he'd made very slow progress on seals, mediocre even. Even after months of study he could barely make a seal to change magic to a certain element- and that was one of the most basic things to do with magic! Even the barest of academy beginners could change their magic to their elemental affinity, sure they couldn't do anything with it, but they could do it no less.

His swordsmanship and use of a bow…hadn't dulled compared to when Cat and Dog left, but they hadn't gotten better. He was at a conundrum, he didn't want to fight in the war anymore because he didn't really like anyone in the village. At the same time he didn't hate anyone but the Hokage and only disliked the ninja to an extent. The ninja hasn't done anything against him…but Cat and Dog's true reason for helping him for so long hurt. They were family, but it was all fake, nothing but a show held by the Hokage to keep him loyal.

He shook his head. _Man, how long is he gonna keep going?_ He thought while glancing at Iruka. _Whatever, just more time for me to think._

He wondered back to the beginning of his own self-trained dual-wield style of swordsmanship. It was terrible, he couldn't use his off-hand worth a damn. He knew he was supposed to train with it separately first but…he didn't want to learn to use _Her_ style again.

In the end, he found a style that actually relied on thrusting the blade. He'd still use _her_ style with his right hand, even if he didn't like it anymore it would be retarded to not use something just because you don't like it- if he did that then he wouldn't be using a bow still. It left a nice unpredictability to his attacks, his right hand would swing wildly or his left would pierce defenses. His dual-wield would be an entirely different style though…

_I might have to get short-swords._ The idea he had in mind required a lot of jumping. It also needed some spinning on his part…as well as some use of magic that his shoddy seal restricted. Maybe he should learn to reinforce it before he broke it? Just until he learned exactly how to break it.

Well, it's not as though he was completely restricted to just swords and a bow, he still had his kunai. As useless at the things were against proper swords and too short ranged to be a decent ranged weapon, they still had their mid-range uses. Too bad he completely botched any throw made with his left hand. _I really should start training to throw kunai like Genma said._

Genma…he and the man had had an odd relationship since the revelation of Cat and Dog as well as their subsequent leaving. The man came forward saying we was supposed to be his new watcher and, when asked, admitted that Dog asked him to explain the proper way to throw projectiles. The man was…lazy is a sense that he didn't do anything more than asked of his position, which was good, but it was hard not to like the guy when he was never hanging over his shoulder.

In the end they became somewhat friends but never spoke beyond the necessary.

"Naruto!" Iruka suddenly shouted.

Naruto's eyes shot to the teacher. "Yeah?"

"Were you even listening?" Iruka demanded angrily.

"No, but I think planning how I'm going to survive in a war is more important." Naruto responded before returning to his thoughts.

"What are you talking about? It's not like any of us are going to be on the front lines." Sasuke suddenly asked, no one ever went straight to the front lines from the academy unless they were prodigies.

Naruto was no prodigy in his eyes, nor the eyes of anyone else.

Naruto didn't bother to answer him. _Now where was I…oh yeah, Genma._ He was decent friends with the man and he'd follow his advice, but he wouldn't go as far as to learn everything he knew the exact way he knew how to use it. Not after Cat.

He'd be original, a person all his own. Sure not all of his techniques would be original, everything will have been done at least once given enough time, but he would make them his own and even make some of his own.

What else was there…? Fūinjutsu. He could incorporate some Fūinjutsu into his attacks, maybe paint exploding tags on arrows or give them elements. His main focus was still on his seal but he would need to survive long enough to learn to break it.

Besides that…there wasn't much. He couldn't do any Spells to save his life, the only reason he passed was obviously because the Hokage's orders. With nothing else to think on, he decided to finally begin listening to Iruka.

"Alright, so since you've graduated you'll be sent to the lines, however, you'll all have a week to train before you have to leave." Iruka stated. "Good luck."

With that Iruka finally left and all eyes flew to Naruto in an instant. He ignored them and stood up, beginning his walk outside. It was time to train, not answer questions for people who wouldn't be happy with the answers. He didn't even need to think about whether or not they would hate him for having the fox sealed into him, only Sasuke wouldn't really care because he had someone else to blame for his family's deaths.

* * *

"So kid…" Genma began as he read a book on the various types of senbon, sometimes checking one with a pencil or placing a cross next to another. Some looked good as replacements for the one he normally chewed on. "You still mad?"

Naruto didn't answer for a moment as he threw a dart at a board hanging across the room, it wasn't even on the board. "Damn it." He muttered before thinking on Genma's question. "…Yes." He answered before preparing to throw another dart.

"It's your off-hand kid, of course it's not going to be as good as the one you've been using your whole life." The lazy Jōnin commented, "I told you that they didn't act like family to you just because the Hokage said so."

"And how am I supposed to believe that!?" Naruto suddenly snapped. "You said it yourself, you don't actually know them too well." It was like saying you'd probably jump off of a building, or that you probably wouldn't. With a growl Naruto threw the dart, it hit somewhat close to the board. "Why should I believe that when you could be wrong?"

Genma sighed. "I dunno kid, it's your call." And that was all on the subject. "Anyway, what's with suddenly training to throw kunai with your off-hand?"

"Have you seen me trying to train in that weird thrusting style?" Naruto asked.

Genma grimaced. It was bad, really bad. "Yeah, it's really bad…" He paused to circle a senbon with small, trident-like prongs on one end. That one would hurt like a bitch if he ever spat it at someone. "A Chūnin would spot more holes in your attacks than hairs on your head."

"…Im pretty bad, but I'm not that bad Genma." Naruto argued while tossing another dart…just a centimeter off! "Damn it!"

"Yes, you are kid." A cross was placed by a senbon with a bar at the end, he was spitting senbon, not nails. "I could kill you twenty-five different ways every time you try to stab me, that's not including the Spells and Techniques I know."

Another throw. "Fuck." Naruto said with a grimace, both at Genma's words than the dart landing even farther than the last one. He stood and began walking to collect the darts. "None." He called.

Genma absentmindedly placed a tally on the wall with a kunai, there were two categories: Some and None. It was obvious what they stood for in relation to Naruto's dart throwing. The score was 0-13, Some to None. "A Gennin would kill you while you're fighting like that."

"I know! That's why I'm trying to get better with using that hand!" Naruto replied matter-of-factly. "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be doing this."

"Right." With that the two lapsed into silence.

* * *

Black. All that Naruto saw was black. _What the hell? Is this a dream or something?_ He wondered. _It sucks if all I get is a black space._

"…Hn…haha…hahaha…" All of a sudden there was a slowly growing laughter, as a small red dot formed in the distance. It grew brighter for a few moments before dying…then there was red as the laugh grew instantly into raucous laughter. "Welcome to hell you little shit!" The voice yelled through its laughter.

As the complete red enveloped him Naruto instinctively covered his eyes, it was no use though as the light still blinded him. Then as sudden as it brightened…it vanished. When he uncovered his eyes Naruto saw something odd.

A red temple, that was on fire. It was built somewhat like a pyramid, with stairs leading to the top but everything else being arranged in what he guessed were over-sized shelves. With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, as it was surrounded by an ever-burning ring of fire, he began to climb.

He glanced up at the…black sky? "Alright, this is new." All of it was new, usually he just dreamt of…well nothing. The fact that he actually had a dream for once was surreal, now with it being like this he didn't know if he actually wanted to dream. He shook his head and looked out towards the various 'shelves', there were only entrances to the odd temple-like place.

There were no people. It took him all of twenty seconds to notice that there were no people whatsoever entering or exiting. He scratched his head and with a blink, everything changed.

XXX XXX

Suddenly he was once again on the ground floor of the temple, that was in the middle of a never-ending desert which the temple mimicked in color. The sky was a normal blue that contrasted with the sand and he could feel the unbearable heat of the sun.

Another thing was…every entrance vanished. Now there were only two, one on each side of the steps with no door…but painted over each of the entrances was a raccoon with blue veins running over it. A shiver ran up his spine and he decided to hurry up the steps.

A shadow looking over him made him look directly up at a gigantic paw made of sand that was about to slam down onto him. As it began descending he lunged forward over the final steps, and again everything changed.

XXX XXX

Now there was a singular entrance with the steps leading up parted around it. The landscape around the temple-pyramid was a thick jungle. The temple was black and made of stone blocks…the feeling of something moving against his leg alerted him that he wasn't alone. A glance down revealed a small blue kitty-cat pawing at his leg.

Now it was arguable that he wouldn't like cats because of his ruined mother-son relationship with Cat, but he actually liked cats still. Kneeling down he petted it's head and smiled. "Hey there little guy-" The cat growled at him. "Err, girl." A purr. "Do you know where I'm supposed to be going?"

The cat pointed upwards at the level…which was a seemingly blank plateau. Naruto nodded and gave the cat another pat on the head. "Thanks." With that he stood and walked towards the steps.

As he walked up the steps the cat placed a paw on its cheek and sighed, then spoke in a feminine voice, "I wish he was mine…such a nice boy." It then looked up at the sky with slight anger. "Unlike this disrespectful brat." Idly, a few hairs split off and shot after Naruto, just barely making it onto his person before he vanished.

The cat smirked, "Hello, mister vacation home."

* * *

As Naruto stepped onto the next level he looked around…and could only think one thing. _What the fuck!? _The temple was on a somewhat large island…no…there was a trail of water on the ocean behind it.

"This one is on a turtle's back!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, actually." A voice spoke gaining his attention. Naruto turned to see a boy with messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kiri-headband on the front, short-sleeved mesh armor under a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back was a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"…Are you lost kid?" Naruto asked.

The 'kid' was silent for a complete half-second before blurring from sight, Naruto then felt the 'boy's weapon slammed into his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. "Bitch." He heard the 'boy' speak directly into his ear. "I am the Mizukage." He snarled.

Naruto couldn't reply, stuck coughing and unable to catch his breath. Once he finally got it he replied in a hoarse voice. "Got it."

The Mizukage nodded before pointing the larger-hooked end of his weapon behind Naruto, "The stairs are that way." He directed.

Naruto just have him a thumbs-up and stumbled away. God that hurt. -Note to self.- He thought. _Don't piss off the kid on the third level._

As he climbed the steps on the temple- which was now carved into a fucking mountain! He glanced around. Who the hell came up with this shit?

Once he took the final step everything changed once more.

XXX XXX

"…This is fucking bullshit." He muttered while gazing at the volcano the temple was carved on. This one didn't even have fucking stairs! Only sections that didn't have lava flowing on them!

He idly noticed that he was on a small, level space that was just before a cave entrance…which he could see lava flowing inside of a far distance away as well as hear the sounds of a monkey. Weird.

Deciding not to try the entrance at this point in time Naruto jumped as high as possible, with a bit of magical help, and grabbed the top of the cave's entrance. He then proceeded to pull himself up and climb to the next cave entrance which he assumed was the threshold to the next level.

As he climbed the monkey progressively got louder and faster, almost like… "Oh my- is that thing jerking off in there?" He asked even more incredulously than when thinking about the island-turtle.

The volcano suddenly erupted a bit and the lava- which was suspiciously white -only barely missed touching him. _Like hell that's gonna touch me with a monkey jerking it inside._

XXX XXX

Once he reached the next entrance he suddenly felt wet…over most of his body in fact. Looking around he found himself inside of a mountain-side hot-spring with only a towel on his head rather than his clothes. "I'm actually happy about this one."

It didn't take Naruto long to relax in the hot-spring but after a while he realized his skin was getting red a bit too quickly and got out. He wiped himself with his towel and covered his lower half from view with it, a glance showed that it was only a mountain hot-spring with a set of stairs carved upwards. With nowhere else to go for the first time since the ground-level, and technically the first-level, he went up.

XXX XXX

The sixth-level was…well it was dark. The only reason he could see were giant, fluorescent mushrooms and glowing, green slime dripping from the ceiling of the very large cave. He looked around for a set of stairs and saw nothing of the sort.

"What the…?" How was he supposed to go up if there were no stairs?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bubble rise towards a hole in the ceiling. He looked towards the source of the bubbles and saw a small mound that would close up every few seconds before opening for a moment and releasing a single bubble. Refusing to accept such a thing Naruto looked somewhere, anywhere for something to climb with, but found nothing.

It was with a resigned sigh that Naruto trudged towards the mound, sometimes kicking one of the mushrooms that were as tall as he was. After a minute or two he finally reached it and awkwardly sat on it to wait for the next bubble. When it finally came Naruto realized that he couldn't sit on it because he would only fall off but the bubble was sticky…very sticky.

By the time he was half-way up Naruto had been spun to the bottom of the bubble and stuck there. Despite feeling slightly disturbed by the stickiness of the bubble he looked around, unlike the previous levels this level was a good twenty-stories high! Even the fourth-level was only five-stories high!

As he neared the top he noticed something far in the distance, a massive slug with six ends that reached to what he guessed was three-stories tall! It was spitting out acid and actually expanding the cave bit by bit.

"What the hell?" Was all Naruto had time to say before reaching the seventh-level threshold.

XXX XXX

The first thing Naruto felt was a light breeze that calmed him from the disgust of the previous level, then he noticed he was sitting cross-legged, and finally he took a look around and noticed what this terrain was. It was a tree that was truly massive in every sense of the word. Oddly enough it kept to the theme of the temple, with six branches spiraling under his current branch before dropping off to the ground.

Looking up he noticed that the next branch was a fair deal higher than his own- a good ten stories. He sighed as he lay back to figure out how he would get to it.

Orange. Once he may back Naruto found himself staring into a pair of orange eyes. They belonged to a girl with short, mint-green hair held out of her face by an orange clip that matched her eyes. She wore a short, white, sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. On her right arm was a Taki-headband. Lastly, on her back was cylindrical object in red wrapping. She grinned. "'Sup?"

"Uh…nothing?" Naruto replied. "You?"

"Nothin'." The girl answered, "Why're you here? I thought the last one already…" She stopped as her eyes widened in realization. "You…some kid is the last one!? Oh, that's rich!" She exclaimed before breaking out into laughter.

"What're you talking about?" The blond asked. "The last what?"

The girl suddenly stopped laughing. "…The last Jinchuriki of course, you hold number nine right?"

Naruto's mind stopped. This was…then the animals that he saw… "Wait…that monkey jerking it in the volcano was the Yonbi!?"

The girl stared at him in silence for a long moment before exploding in laughter. "He was jerking it when you got there!? Oh my god thats so fucking funny!"

Naruto scowled. "It's not funny! Some of it almost landed on me!" The girl just laughed even harder.

Eventually the girl calmed down and introduced herself. "I'm Fū, the Jinchuriki of Chōmei."

Naruto guessed that that was the Nanabi considering he was on the seventh-level. "Well…I'm Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi." He introduced himself, slightly bitter at the end.

Fū's smile that had been present since he first smile slipped from her face, being replaced by a melancholic expression. "You too huh?" She asked.

"What?"

"We Jinchuriki don't get any breaks. Did you meet the first?" Assuming that that was the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, Naruto shook his head. "He's insane. He was here when I got here and he tried to kill me, that's how bad he had it apparently. How bad were you treated? Did they hurt you? Yell at you? Make you wish it would all end?" The bitter tone in her voice made Naruto cringe.

Still, he shook his head. "No…none of that." That got Fū's attention, making her turn to stare him straight in the eye. "They gave me a fake family, and made them take it away." He growled.

Fū whistled. "Well, that's better and worse. On one hand, you didn't have to deal with shit from normal people, on the other you never had anyone real in the first place." She grinned. "Whatever. If you ever need someone just look for someone around here, we're all Jinchuriki. Well, Nibi's Jinchuriki and Hachibi's don't really count." She murmured. "Kumo loves its Jinchuriki."

"Alright, I'll look for number one." Naruto said jokingly, it was better than the somber mood from a few moments ago.

Fū grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "Alright smartass. You want to go to the next place?" A nod was her answer. "Alright then! Lucky Seven, Chōmei!" She called.

A buzzing noise soon assaulted Naruto's ears, looking down he saw a massive bug flying up from the ground. "Oh, is your Bijū gonna give me a ride?" For some reason it didn't slow down even as it got close.

"Nope." Was all the answer he got before being booted off of the branch. "Come visit me in Taki sometime kid!" She shouted as he fell.

Not even a full story down the Bijū slammed into him and sent him rocketing into the air and over the next branch.

XXX XXX

"Fuck! My ribs!" Naruto coughed out as he lay curled up on the floor.

"She had Chōmei throw you up, didn't she?" A deep voice asked.

"Tackle!" Naruto corrected before looking up to see…a giant ox-octopus hybrid?

It nodded. "She did the same to my Jinchuriki after he began speaking about how he was treated in Kumo, idiot, he forgot that other Jinchuriki aren't treated well at all." It huffed. "Probably forgot it in favor of some new 'rap'."

Once Naruto could finally push himself off the floor enough to take a look around he noticed that he was on a rocky floor, thankfully a set of stairs on a much smaller version of the temple-pyramid a few dozen meters away. Craning his neck he realized what the environment of this area was like.

It was underneath an ocean with nothing but a bubble keeping the water from crashing down on top of him.

The Hachibi almost grinned when the boy simply stood up and began walking away muttering obscenities about the area. Ah, his momentary silence would be kept just that, silence. No distractions, no explosions, and none of that god-forsaken rapping of his Jinchuriki!

Just, perfect.

His smile slipped when the boy hesitated at the last step, not moving any further. "Why'd you stop? Keep going!" He ordered.

The boy didn't move. With an irritated sigh the Ox-cephalopod stretched a tail out…and flicked the boy over the final step. Finally, peace and-

"Yo Gyūki!"

"God fucking damn it!" The Bijū began cursing as his Jinchuriki appeared.

The one time he gets some peace and quiet, the one time!

Fuck that Jinchuriki, if he ever saw him again he'd electrocute him to a fine crisp.

XXX XXX

Naruto fell flat on his face the moment he was on the ninth-level, his level. After a minute of simply laying there he pushed himself up and look directly up…to find himself staring into a pair of slitted, crimson eyes. They belonged to…a girl?

"What the fuck?"

"I'll answer that." A male voice suddenly spoke, not belonging to the girl since she didn't so much as blink.

"I'm curious as well." The girl spoke calmly. She had orangish hair that fell just passed her shoulders. She was lithe, toned but enough so that it was unattractive or showed to even a minor extent, she looked the part of the average seventeen year-old. Her chest wasn't too big but it definitely wasn't small, a small C at best.

How could Naruto tell this?

She was nude. And he was becoming a teenager.

His attention was, gratefully, taken away by another arrival. A skinny, white-haired boy with shark-like teeth. Underneath his left eye was a blue mark similar to a triangle. His attire was simple: a purple, sleeveless button up shirt with white X-shaped buttons, and blue pants. Besides that were two arm-like objects with three 'fingers' floating near of their bottoms hovering over his actual arms that were stuffed in his pockets.

"I am the game-master, Gig!" He introduced grandiosely. Neither Naruto not the girl reacted in the slightest so be added; "I'm also the son of Death and the only one besides my dad that can split you two back into two people."

"…What?" Naruto asked. "The hell do you mean 'split you back into two people'?" He suddenly started looking around. "And where the hell is that fox!?"

"Actually…" Gig began while motioning to the nude girl, "Thats her."

"I'm waiting." The girl admonished.

"Right right, explanation on why you look human." Gig said, idly waving her off. "I'll get to that when I do. Now! Welcome, to my grand game!" The two once again merely stared blankly. "I fucked with your life so now it works like a video-game."

Naruto raised a brow. "The fuck is a video-game?"

Gig was silent for a moment before face-palming. "Right, your planet is so backwards that you haven't invented video-games yet." He shook his head. "Look, it's simple: you've got twelve stats kid. Six main ones, and six effected ones. You mess with the six main ones to affect the others, you following me?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Sort-of?"

"Good. The six main ones are: Strength, Stamina, Intelligence, Resistance, Agility, and Luck." Gig explained while a blue board appeared with those six words written on the left-hand side, with a small space at the top. "The ones they affect are: Attack, Defense, Magical Attack, Magical Defense, Accuracy, and Evasion." Now those appeared on the right-hand side of the board. Naruto nodded. "Good, now besides those you have Health and Magic Points."

Gig paused and glared at the girl who was about to speak. "I'm getting to that, don't rush me!" He shook his head and resumed what he was doing. "Now, I'll leave you to figure out how this works by yourself, word of the wise kid, the main stats affect more than just stats, they affect you in general. Look up their definitions sometime."

Naruto nodded and the girl growled. For a moment the board shifted and showed numbers and Gig spoke one final time on the subject. "These are your stats."

Naruto (Start): Level 0

HP: 1,240 SP: 156

Strength: 11 Attack: 46

Stamina: 4 Defense: 17

Intelligence: 5 M-Attack: 18

Resistance: 7 M-Defense: 23

Agility: 12 Accuracy: 31

Luck: 14 Evasion: 34

"That's pretty good, well, aside from stamina." Naruto said.

"These are hers." Gig said with a trollish smile as the numbers changed again.

Kyūbi: Level: 90

HP: 39,080 SP: 4,404

Strength: 184 Attack: 1,646

Stamina: 174 Defense: 1,233

Intelligence: 170 M-Attack: 1,204

Resistance: 184 M-Defense: 1,274

Agility: 214 Accuracy: 1,012

Luck: 192 Evasion: 982

Naruto blanched. Gig's grin widened at his next words, "By the way, she's a bonus boss."

Naruto slowly turned to him. "Don't tell me I have to fight her."

"Nope." Gig said, "But if you do and you win, you'll get a fantastic prize! You have to fight her alone though."

"Thank the gods." Naruto murmured.

"You're welcome." Gig idly said before finally turning to the girl, who looked rather smug. "Now onto why you look human."

"Finally." She drawled. "Now explain."

"Yeah, I'm gonna explain but just so you know…all my stats are twice as big as yours and I have the power to instant-kill whoever I want. Bijū or not." Gig threatened making the girl scowl. "Now the reason you look that way is because you never truly had a form to begin with."

"…What?" Both Naruto and the girl asked. Then glared at each other, that was happening way too often.

Gig scratched his head. "Yeah I'm not completely sure about it but that's the main reason, if you had enough time you could've changed yourself into a dragon or a tiger or something." He remarked. "But since you're sealed into that kid." He started while pointing at Naruto. "And bonded to him down to your very souls by my dads powers, your soul finally took a shape, a human shape."

Naruto and the apparent Kyūbi just stared. "That doesn't explain the whole 'female' thing." Naruto stated.

"Actually she was like that before the bonding." Gig corrected. Both males turned questioning gazes to the girl, who scoffed and turned away.

"I don't need to explain myself." She said.

"Whatever." Gig said, then turned to Naruto. "I'm gonna go kid, try not to die too quick, or I'll torture your ass in hell for all eternity."

Naruto stated at the spot Gig once stood before slowly turning his head to…Kyūbi. "You're the reason no one likes me?"

Kyūbi scoffed. "I needn't explain myself."

Naruto scowled at that. "You sound like a stuck-up bitch, you know that?" Not a moment later he was lifted off the ground by his neck, barely capable of breathing.

Kyūbi held him there without making so much as a peep for the longest time… "Ive been out of patience for your species for a long, long time mortal. Don't test me." She snarled before throwing him far into the distance.

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself falling.

* * *

Fū was sitting on the branch signifying her place in the psychological world, simply staring up as the sky changed from an ever-present sunshine hidden by the leaves of the tree's higher branches to an evening glow.

"I wonder how that kid is doing with his Bijū?" She asked. She got her answer when he fell from the treetops and straight passed her.

"Well he must've fucked up." She remarked without a care.

* * *

Naruto kept falling through the levels, never stopping and appearing just out of reach of the temple-pyramid or mountain or volcano. He had already passed all but the second- and first-levels when a blue blur suddenly shot out and caught him in the jungle-like level.

"I've got you." A feminine voice spoke just before he blacked out.

* * *

**Well that was longer than normal, anyway, I explained some necessary things and made some developments. **

**There's also some things I wanted to point out, in cannon Obito made Nibi bigger when he forced her/it to come out to play than Yugito did, so I guess Nibi must've not liked Yugito unlike what most fanfiction says. Also, Naruto will be good friends with Nibi, considering he only hates 'Cat' the Anbu but the overall thought of cats themselves must've been good to him for his entire life and the animals themselves didn't do anything to him. **

**Also, the Bijū are going to be overpowered, just watch. They will be worthy of being called bonus bosses.**


End file.
